interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid Deployment Encampment
Background The Rapid Deployment Encampment or RDE is the Federal Army's solution to deploying any sized contingent and giving them reasonable temporary housing and/or a base of operations to work from. While the RDE sizes vary, from Platoon (P), Company ©, Battalion (B), to the largest in Regiment ®, the general facilities are the same. Platoon-sized RDEs are used for long-term deployment Special Operations only, as regular infantry units would need to deploy in-size with support units at least at a Company-level. Design "The idea behind a RDE is standardization. Make everything the same---no matter the size---and it ensures quicker deployment and easier defense since everything will always be the same. Battalion-sized RDEs include a landing pad for Vulture-class and Super Leviathan-class transports. Regimental-sized RDEs include a crude air-strip for larger landing and take-off operations. Defense should be standardized, yet effective, and allow the RDE's inhabitants construct further force protection measures as needed. But the RDEs will provide them the basics to work from." Manufacturer: Survival Specialists Company (SSC) Role: ''' * Special Operations (SO) * Forward Operating Base (FBO) * Combat Support Hospital (CSH) '''Cost: '''Not for Sale '''Defense: * 1 Watch Tower (Platoon-sized) ** Each Watch Tower comes with a Spotting Scope (with night & heat vision settings), 1 night/heat vision binocular & 1 regular military grade binocular, portable long-range radio, food & water rations for 3 days, an attached M2 Browning .50 caliber Machine Gun, and an attached Spotlight. Furthermore, the Watch Tower comes with a SWORDS for reconnaissance/defense and a crew of 6 (officer, gunner, spot-light operator/sentry, vehicle pilot/sentry, & 2 sentries). *** 4 Watch Towers (Company size) *** 8 Watch Towers (Brigade size) *** 12 Watch Towers (Regiment size) * Barbed Wire encompasses the whole RDE on posts/natural objects (Platoon-size only) * Hesco Bastions encompasses whole base, topped with Barbed Wire (Company, Battalion, Regiment) * 3 Bremer Walls intersected by 15 Hesco Bastions and so forth in pattern; all topped with Barbed Wire (Regiment only) Structures: * Platoon (aka Special Operations) ** 1 Company Command Post (CCP) ** 1 Barracks Tent ** 1 Supply & Equipment Tent ** 1 Vehicle Tent ** 1 Hospital Tent * Company ** 1 Company Command Post (CCP) ** 4 Barracks Tents ** 1 Supply & Equipment Tent ** 1 Vehicle Tent ** 1 Hospital Tent * Battalion ** 1 Command Post (CP) ** 1 Landing Pad ** 6 Company Command Posts (6 companies) ** 24 Barracks Tents ** 12 Supply & Equipment Tents ** 6 Vehicle Tents ** 3 Hospital Tents * Regiment ** 1 Command Post (CP) ** 1 Air-strip ** 10 Company Command Posts (10 companies) ** 40 Barracks Tents ** 10 Supply & Equipment Tents ** 10 Vehicle Tents ** 4 Hospital Tents = Various RDE Structures Combat Support Hospital (CSH) The typical CSH has the same defenses of a Company-sized RDE plus a platoon contingent of Military Police for security & defense. Category:Federal Army Category:Fleet Category:Fleet Rescue Guard Category:Marines Category:Federal Intelligence Category:Office of Defense (OOD)